


Fight Song

by Misti1987



Series: Song Fics [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian POV, Love, M/M, Post Season 6, Songfic, angstish, hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misti1987/pseuds/Misti1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fight Song - Rachel Platten </p><p>A little song fic, in Ian's POV, about needing to fight for mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Song

**Author's Note:**

> I swear not all of these will be sad.

Song Fic – Fight Song

 

"Fight Song" - Rachel Platten

 

 

 

Ian stands staring out into the air. unable to breathe. What had he done? What was he thinking?

 

 

 

 

_I might only have one match_

_But I can make an explosion_

 

_And all those things I didn't say_

_Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 

Ian stands on the cliff, screaming out. "I LOVE YOU!!!!!" He screams out. Nobody is there to hear him. Why hadn't he ever said it to the man those words were for? Because he was a coward that's why.

 

 

 

"I'm done, You left me, I'm done." The words echoed in his mind. and he thought about jumping into the waters below him, but he didn't instead he turns back around and runs.

 

 

 

He was good at running, he always had been, so he ran, away from that cliff, back to the woods, back to civilization.

 

 

 

He stops in front of the building and screams out. It hurts to breathe, and it hurts to scream. but he has to do it. He can't not do it.

 

 

"What are you doing?" Mickey says stepping out of the small garage. crossing his hands over his chest.

 

 

_I will scream them loud tonight_

_Can you hear my voice this time?_

 

"I'm sorry! I can't breathe, fuck...I shouldn't have run back here. Fuck...." He pants out.

 

"Ran from where?" Mickey asks glaring at him.

 

"Woods, cliff, fuck...hurts." He hunches over.

 

 

 

“I…fucking love you…..” He screams out.

 

“Would you shut up,” Mickey says.

 

 

 

“I'm in love with Mickey “fuck u-up” Milkovich. And I will die loving him!!!!!” He screams out.

 

“You ain't dying, now shut up. I gotta work here asshole.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I am…I've been dead, now I'm back and fuck you. Hate me until the day you die. I love you.”

 

 

 

 

 

Mickey rolls his eyes. “Everything okay out here?” His boss asks.

 

“Fine. This crazy asshole is leaving...You are leaving." Mickey says sternly and Ian looks over at the man and nods.

 

 

 

_Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_

_Everybody's worried about me_

 

Ian grunts. "Ian...Get out of bed!!" He hears the sounds but he doesn't listen. he isn't sick, he's just pissed off at himself. What was he thinking, going to Mickey, Mickey wasn't his anymore.

 

 

 

 

"Ian Gallagher, I swear to fucking god, Get out of that bed!" He hears Mickey's voice ring out and he jumps up, wiping the tears from his eyes.

 

 

 

Mickey was standing in his apartment...Somebody called him, he fucking knew it.

 

"Who called?" He asks.

 

"Lip," he says.

 

 

"Now I ain't got time for this Gallagher, Get out of bed, take your meds, and go to work." He says

 

 

"I'm fine," Ian says.

 

"Fucking really? Because after two years, you show up at my work, yelling bullshit about loving me and three days later, I get called over here because you won't get out of bed."

 

 

 

"For fuck sake" Ian gets up and steps into the hallway. "I'm fucking fine!!!! All of you, get out of my apartment. I'm not skipping work, I have a vacation, I'm taking my meds, so go fuck off, the whole lot of you. Am I not allowed to be sad? Because I fucked up my whole life because the only person that ever truly loved me can't look at me anymore. I'm allowed to be sad about that damn it!!!!!" He screams and his family scrambles out the door, looking at Mickey.

 

 

 

"Fuck Gallagher, what's with the outbursts? You didn't have this fire the last time I saw you. I said go away and you did, what is this?" he asks

 

"If you ask me about my meds right now, I will hit you," Ian says.

 

 

 

"Wasn't gonna. What is it? I'm here. say what you gotta say. Standing out in front of my job, telling everyone in the damn world that you're in love with me, ain't the right way asshole. So just say it." Mickey says.

 

"I love you...I fucking love you, and I was standing on that cliff looking out at the water, screaming it out into the world and I realized, I was always too pussy to say it to you. Even you said it, even you, and I never actually told you that you were my breath, everything I lived for."

 

 

=

"Why were you standing on a cliff, Ian?" He asks.

 

"It was pretty."

 

"The fuck ever. You were gonna jump" Mickey says.

 

"No. I wouldn't. I've done enough damage." He says.

 

"fucking right you have. Why now? Why do you love me now?" Mickey asks.

 

 

 

"I'm done letting it control me. The big gesture, letting you go because who wants to deal with this shit. Fuck it." He says.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So that's it, you want me back and what, I'm supposed to just jump in your arms."

 

 

"Yes."

 

"Why?"

 

 

"because...It's me. Tell me that you don't want me. If I ruined it, that's fine, just say you don't love me, that you don't want to kiss me, just tell me." Ian says.

 

 

"No."

 

 

"Why not?" Ian asks.

 

 

 

"Because unlike you, I'm not the one that walks away. you are, you walked away, and I stayed, you left me, Ian."

 

 

 

"I know."

 

 

 

 

"You want me back?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Fight for it, Gallagher."

 

 

 

 

Ian looks at Mickey intensely and closes the space between them and kisses him hard.

 

 

 

 

"Not gonna fix this like that Ian."

 

 

 

"It's a start though right?"

 

 

 

"You gonna start showing up places, yelling out and shit?" Mickey asks.

 

"yes." Mickey rolls his eyes and smiles.

 

_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 

 

"Alright then. You go right on ahead." Mickey says and walks out.

 

"Mickey?" He asks before the door slams.

 

"Uh huh?"

 

"You gonna forgive me someday?" he asks.

 

"I showed up, didn't I?" Mickey says. I smile spreading across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit. I don't actually like this one. But here it is.


End file.
